Just Another Day
by Lobster on a stick
Summary: A story about a day in the life of our favorites Smashers, someone steals Crazy Hands medication, some romance and various other side stories. Switches between various POVs throughout story.
1. Default Chapter

Just another day… 

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM; if I did I would be filthy rich and doing something else.

Chapter 1: the first hour

**3:30AM**

A shadowy figured skulked through the halls of Smash HQ, after sneaking past afew sleeping guards he arrived at his destination. The figure opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped into the office, as the door shut behind him he switched on his flashlight illuminating the door and the words etched into its glass.

_Master Hand _

_(Keep out)_

Not everyone obeyed signs.

**6:30AM**

Mario

Mario was not a morning person, well that wasn't true; he was a morning person before joining SSB. Of course back then his definition of morning was between 2 and 4PM. While Mario saw no problem with this Master Hand disagreed and demanded that all smashers be up and ready to fight by 7:30AM. Well in the interests of keeping his job Mario bought an alarm clock, unfortunately he had a clock to wake him up but not one to make him fall asleep which led to a lot of missed Zs, a grumpy Mario every morning and a lot of money spent on coffee. Speaking of coffee Mario stumbled out of his room to go find some.

Link

While Link didn't despise mornings like Mario did he didn't enjoy them, but he had gotten somewhat used to waking up early and now he often woke up afew minutes before the alarm went off. Well today he assumed that had happened as his eyes opened and he slowly stirred from sleep without hearing an ear shattering noise from the table by his bed. As he scanned the room looking for some clothes he turned to the digital clock sitting next to his bed, the numbers on it woke him up faster then any alarm could have. "DAMNIT! 9:45! Crap damn damn crap damnit crap!" Yelling curses so colorful they would make a sailor jealous Link grabbed the nearest clothes and sprinted out of the room knowing Master Hand would be pissed at him for being late.

Young Link

What an idiot, didn't even bother looking at his watch. From his view under Links bed he heard his older self scream, yell some words Zelda wouldn't approve of then run out the door in nothing but his boxers yelling some more words Zelda wouldn't approve of. Getting up early had its perks.

Roy

Unlike most adults at SSBM Roy was a morning person. Come to think of it the only other morning person in this place was Samus. Samus, her long blonde hair, her athletic figure… Looking down Roy realized why he was thinking about Samus so much "Damn morning wood"

Samus

Roy was right about Samus being a morning person. Being a bounty hunter required it, couldn't be groggy and tired when people were out to kill you. As she looked through her closet for something to wear she heard link running through the hall yelling something about 9:45 and Master Hand. Hearing link turned her thoughts to him and Zelda who had been together as long as anyone could remember, everyone was waiting for the day Link got down on his knee and shoved a ring at Zelda. She knew they would never leave each other; she would just have to watch from afar. She had never told anyone how she felt, no need to ruin her friendships with Link and Zelda for something that would never be.

Zelda

Zelda slowly awoke and looked at her alarm clock, afew minutes till it went off. Then what woke her up? Then she heard it "Crap on a crap cracker with crap sauce!" Looks like young Link had pulled another prank on his older self. She would have to give that little boy a lecture and somehow stop linking from strangling the poor child.

Sheik

Waking to the sound of Links screams, Sheik got up and dressed, looked into the mirror and got to work on the mess that was her hair. Although it was hard to tell in the outfit they made her wear she was a girl, Samus joked about how her short blonde hair made her look like Link but she was proud of it. Speaking of Samus her best friend would be up and about by now, probably being hit on by Roy. That thought made Shiek rather sad, best not to think about people who will never notice you…

Fox

Fox woke up to a loud knocking on his door. Getting up and walking to the door he opened it and found the source of the noise, a large blue bird with a pistol stood in front of him "What is it Falco?" "Oh nothing, I just think it's gonna be a GREAT day" The emphases on great disturbed Fox as Falcos definition of great varied wildly from his. "What did you do Falco?" "What makes you think I did something? You're too paranoid." "I know you did something" "Just because I think it'll be a great day? Your so negative" "Just go away before I become an accomplice to whatever crime your planning, have already committed or are currently committing." "Fine" Although he had acted unamused Fox really did think it would be an interesting day, he just didn't want to encourage Falco.

**7:30AM**

Master Hand

Damnit, they've gone to far. Someone had stolen crazy hands medication from Master Hand's office last night. The last time Crazy didn't take his medication 17 people had died. After that Master Hand started keeping the pills in his office and he locked up Crazy's car. If he couldn't find them today would get very bad very fast.

Marth

Well today hadn't started well. Link had woken him up early but atleast he got to breakfast before the crowd; Zelda was trying in vain to pull Links hands away from Young Links neck. Although Young Link was turning blue what really bothered Marth was the much larger blue thing known as Falco that stood in the corner with a frightening grin on his face. That was never a good sign. As if to confirm his suspicion Marth heard a distant scream. Falco's grin grew a little more.

Ness

"RUN! Run for your pathetic lives!" Several smashers watched as Ness ran screaming through the halls, all wondering if he had hit himself in the head with that bat alittle to hard or swallowed some of Dr. Mario's pills. Then they saw the reason for Ness's warning. Crazy Hand hadn't taken his medication. Barreling down the hall after Ness was Crazy Hand, tossing javelins in random directions and screaming "For the glory of Rome!" Ness ran faster knowing he had to warn the others before Crazy started another rampage.

Kirby

Unguarded food, is their any sin sweeter? After those skinny cowards had run from Crazy Hand, who now referred to himself as Scipii Africanus, Kirby had come into the dining room to find piles of untouched food. Well after he stopped inhaling he looked around the room, every morsel of food and afew chairs were gone. The fact that a psychotic madman who had watched too much of the History Channel was running around was second in Kirby's mind to Luigi's omelet.

Pichu

So dark, so very dark in here. At the sight of Crazy Hand the other Smashers had fled while Pichu had hid under a large bowl. He had stayed after Crazy left, listening for any sounds and wondering what kind of moron would give Crazy a gladius and pila. Maybe all that History Channel he had watched with Crazy would give Pichu an advantage in the coming slaughter. As he began to draw up a plan in his head for a ballista to stop Crazy with he heard rattling and whooshing air. He knew that sound, it was Kirby! A hungry Kirby! The last thing Pichu saw was his bowl being blown away and then he turned to see an endless black void rushing towards him. Tomorrow Kirby was going on a diet.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1, review or you'll suffer Pichu's fate.


	2. MidMorning

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM 

Chapter 2: mid-morning

**8:45AM**

Master Hand

This was bad, if they didn't find those pills their was a good chance the smashers would die, but what worried Master Hand the most was the fact that afew smashers had families, families with lawyers. A visible shutter went through the hand at that word, lawyers; those demons would bankrupt him, drive him to suicide then sue whatever building he jumped from for letting it happen. Crazy had to be stopped.

Dr. Mario

The doctor didn't realize it then but he and Master Hand were trying to tackle the same problem, the madman who had tossed a javelin through Dr. Mario's door and then disappeared into the woods to find timber for a catapult. While Master Hand was stocking up on tranquilizer darts and designing a cage, Dr. Mario was trying to find a more peaceful solution. Knowing that this was a mental problem he turned to his psychology training. It appeared Crazy Hand believed himself to be an ancient Roman, their had to be a way to use that.

Mewtwo

Morons, ever since Crazy Hand went on his little rampage people had been bugging him to help them. They just assumed that psychic powers were enough to perform brain surgery on a raving lunatic, Mewtwo couldn't do anything to stop Crazy and he really didn't want to. While the idea of a madman murdering people by the hundreds did appeal to his demented mind what really stopped Mewtwo was fear, he had once read Crazy Hands mind and he had nightmares about it for 4 months and still woke up screaming sometimes. Maybe he could trick that little brat Ness into trying…

Bowser

After Crazy had ran into his woods yelling something about preparing the siege equipment Bowser had gone to his secret lair, an old equipment shed not used since the SSB days, to check on his stash. If that freak had touched them Bowser would be chopping some fingers off. Well after knocking down a portion of the wall to get in Bowser tossed a tarp of a large object on the floor. His kegs, his beautiful kegs; Bowser had saved up for months to buy all of these and finally he was gonna use them tonight assuming that gloved loony didn't ruin it. He figured Friday was the best day to get tanked and they would have all night and weekend to drain these babies. Stepping through his self made hole back outside Bowser lit up his fire breath and welded the wall back together. This was gonna be great.

**10:00**

Luigi

Well things had calmed down considerably since breakfast, Crazy hand hadn't been seen for hours and the smashers had settled down for another day of fighting. Speaking of fights Luigi was on his way to one right now. He was fighting a team battle; him and Mario against Sheik/Zelda and Link. As they walked out to the arena Luigi looked around and saw afew people in the stands. While they could always watch the matches on TV it was always more exciting in the stands. Sitting up above them were Samus, probably here to watch Link. Everyone could tell she had a crush on him as she would always get depressed whenever she saw him with Zelda. Sitting next to Samus was Roy; the redhead was once again trying to get a date and probably failing. Looking at his opponents Zelda and Link were discussing a plan while Sheik's eyes kept darting up to were Samus sat with Roy, Jealousy?

Sheik

Once again Sheik wasn't noticed by the one she loved. Sitting up in the stands and not even looking at her. She had noticed Samus getting friendlier and friendlier with Roy; if Sheik didn't admit her feelings soon she may never get another chance. Samus might not like it but Sheik had to, maybe tonight…

Zelda

Link always looked best before a battle, a look of determination on his face, his sword ready, eyeing his opponent; it was pretty obvious why Zelda loved him. Looking away from that beautiful man, a very hard thing for her to do, she looked at the Mario brothers who were planning then up to the stands were Samus sat and stared at her. When Samus realized Zelda was watching her she quickly turned her head another direction. That was odd. No time to wonder about Samus's stares, the match was starting.

Mario

"You go-a left and I'll go-a right, you hit Link with a fireball and I'll hit him in the back" "Alright-a but this better work" with that the brothers charged their opponents.

Link

"Distract Mario with a fireball and I'll take him out" "Okay but watch for that cape" The battle had begun

1 stock match Final Destination

Mario and Luigi ran out to different sides of Link hoping to take him out quick, Luigi blasted him with fireballs while Mario charged at him from the back, just before he dived a blast of fire erupted in front of him sending Mario flying back. As the plumber hopped up Zelda let lose another dins fire but Mario was ready this time, he whacked the firey orb with his cape sending it into Link who was still struggling to stop Luigi's fireballs with his shield. The Blast hit him right in the back causing him to drop his guard and be bombarded with green fireballs. Distracted by the scorched Link no one noticed Zeldas change into Sheik until Mario had a chain around his throat and electricity coursing through his body. Wanting to help his brother but still needing to get rid of Link, Luigi got an idea. He grabbed the still smoking Link whirled around afew times and tossed him into Sheik knocking the lighter woman over and forcing her to drop the chain. Seeing their opportunity the Mario brothers ran at the pile of Hylians but where stopped dead in their tracks by a boomerang and a wall of needles tosses in their direction. Ducking under the bulk of the pointy barrage the brothers were saw Link and Sheik leaping at them, an idea burst into Mario's head "Tornado!" The plumbers held out their fists and twirled with amazing speed just as their opponents reached them and ran into a wall of Italian fury. Tossed back by the barrage the team landed at the edge of the arena, Shiek changed back into Zelda in an attempt at stopping the brothers with a smash attack but it was too late and they were grabbed by the plumbers who tossed them straight down and off the side. They never had a chance to get back.

Luigi

As the holographic background vanished Luigi turned to his brother "We-a won!" "They jumped right-a into that trap!" "Lets go back, I wanna watch this match" "And I'm-a a hungry" "When aren't you?" "Shutup before I punch you"

Samus

Samus knew they were alright but she couldn't help but worry, in her concern she didn't notice Sheik staring at her.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2 and I'm sorry for the fight scene but I had to. Keep reviewing. Please? 


End file.
